bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsumei Deddo
Zetsumei Deddo is a Shinigami of the Tenth Division and holds it's Third Seat. Appearance A tall boy to his age. He's got green hair which points up, wears a black robe with his zanpakuto attached to his back. His zanpakuto's Shikai form requires a great strenght, just to hold it up. This strenght is not visible on Zetsumei's body. Personality As a member of the Tenth Division, he dosen't much care for the others, other than that they're still alive. Zetsumei prefers to operate alone, as he thinks of partners as burdens, if they got hurt. Zetsumei spends his spare time, laying around, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. And he attacks anyone who wakes him up. This does not include his captain Ryan Getsueikirite, but it may include the squad's lieutenant, Youichi Sakura. He has a habit of falling off where he slept after being wakened up. As he is cold in person, he can be caring if the moment suits for it. His loyalty lies completely with the Gotei 13, but as he once let an enemy walk away, due to him feeling sorry for him. When called by his captain, he would normally appear in a window, or right behind his captain. Since he is unable to use Kido, he normally Flash Steps himself out of battles, if his Zanpakuto is gone for some reason. Unlike other Soul Reapers, Zetsumei does not have a kind of friendship between him and his Zanpakuto's spirit. She often frightens him, as she attacks him for no reason at all, while she's suppose to tell him how to do things. Synopsis Earlier Life Living Life While Zetsumei still lived, he was known as Takai Ganseki. He lived a troubled life, as he stole from shops before he strarted in school. He never had an older brother, so he saw one of his older friends as one. "His brother" was a high school student, and the one who took care of him, as his parents were alcoholics and mentally disturbed. One day, he saw "his brother" steal from a shop, and imitated him. This quickly led to his criminal life, which didn't last for long. Around the age of 15, he was hit by a truck, and died momentarely. Rukon District Zetsumei grew up in the 79th Rukon District to the south. He was an orphan, his father was killed and his mother left him. He survived by stealing supplies from markeds. At some point, he found some other kids, who would work together with him to get food. He found out that he had spiritual energy and practiced using it. He quickly found out that he was unable to preform Kido, so he stopped training for it. As he hadn't uptained a sword yet, he practiced his Flash Steps. One day, when he returned from training, he found out that one of his friends had been killed, so the others had left the area to continue surviving.He had now had nothing to live for in the Rukon District and he entered the Soul Reaper Academy. Training arc Academy Training Like most Soul Reapers, Zetsumei went to the Soul Reaper Academy. As he didn't much care for what the teachers said, he was quickly at the bottom of the class. During the Konsō lesson, he was teamed up with Okashii Nakama and Tori Senro. While all the other Soul Reapers moved around, he saw something behind them and went there alone to check. It was a group of hollows. He tried to fight them, and prevent them from getting to the other Soul Reapers, but he was far from skilled enough to kill them. Soon after, his teacher arrived and killed the hollows, but left two injured for Zetsumei, which he killed. As he failed in Kido, he had to make it up in Zanjutsu and Flash Steps. Since he found out early in the Soul Reaper Academy that he was unable to use Kido, he focused more on Flash Steps. As he graduated, he was first placed as Unseated officer of 8th Divison, then 9th Seat of 13th Division, and later as 3rd Seat of 10th Division. Powers & Abilities Master Flash Steps User: Zetsumei seems to have mastered Flash Steps as high as it is possible for him. When not wielding his Zanpakuto, he uses Flash Steps and a powerful kick to fight off Hollows. Hopeless Kido: Zetsumei is unable to preform Kido. The reason for this is unknown, but the one time he was able to do it, it exploded in his face, sending him a mile backwards through a lot of walls, angrying the teachers. Swordsmanship Specialist: Zetsumei can fight off some seated officers without facing severe injuries. With his zanpakuto's size in Shikai, he can fight off a great number of opponents at the same time, as long as it is close-ranged opponents. If it's long-ranged opponents, he's screwd. Normal Spiritual Power: Zetsumei's spiritual power is the same as most 3rd seats. And for some reason, he is not always affected by high-leveled Shinigami's spiritual pressures. Hand To Hand Combat: Zetsumei is quite good in normal combat. His kicks are more powerful than his punches and therefore prefers them. He is skilled in the arts of Savate. Zanpakuto Shikei (損失水頭, lit Death Penalty) is Zetsumei's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a standard katana when it's sealed. To activate Shikai, the command is: "Head's Off!" * Shikai: When in Shikai, Shikei becomes longer and much sharper. Zetsumei's Soul Reaper Uniform's sleeves also rips off. :Shikai Special Ability: Shikei is a Zanpakuto that beleves in killing someone through a type of execution. * Bankai: Zetsumei has not achieved Bankai Trivia * He is mostly based off me, but not completely Quotes *"Why did you wake me from my sleep?" (To whoever that waked him up) *"Why do you try so hard?" *"When it's this easy, it's even fun" (To someone he's fighting against) *"Say good bye to the Soul Society" (To a Soul Reaper he is executioning) *"I am Zetsumei Deddo, Third Seat of the Tenth Divison" Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:Seated Officer Category:By Kogone Uchiha